villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Tomio Ookawa
Tomio Ookawa is a major antagonist in the manga/anime Shiki. The Sotoba Invasion Tomio is introduced early on as the liquor store owner and the abusive father of Atsushi. Tomio gets angered over his son's laziness and beats him frequently for minor offences. Though his role in the plot is fairly minor early on once Ozaki reveals that the Shiki have invaded the town a darker side of Ookawa comes out. Killing the Shiki brutally and without remorse, Ookawa views them as pure evil and is the most extreme in the group of humans hunting the Shiki. Ookawa's killing of the Shiki may seem somewhat justified by some, seeing as they did murder many people in the village that summer for food but Tomio does some heinous things that solidify him as a villian and as far more extreme than most the other villagers. When the Shiki use their mind control powers to hypnotise a human into attacking the other humans Ozaki explains that the person is simply in a trance. Despite his information Ookawa murders the controlled human in cold blood showing that his bloodlust went beyond enacting justice. His most evil crime happens at the end of the series while he is looking for Seishin. Tomio accuses the innocent people in the village's temple of harboring Seishin, when in reality he had snuck into the temple grounds unnoticed. Despite the temple staff having no knowledge of Seishin's act Ookawa and a group of villagers with him brutally murder them without proper evidence. After this Ookawa follows Seishin into a nearby forest alone and spots Sunako. Following her into an abandoned church, he corners the little mastermind of the summer's deaths and tells Sunako off explaining the unwritten rules of the village. Before he can kill her and eliminate the final shiki, Seishin makes it to the church in time as an awakened Jinrou and buries a cleaver into Tomio's skull killing him and sends his body through a church window. Trivia *In the manga Tomio is portrayed as far more sadistic and evil, crucifying Sunako in the church and torturing her. Ookawa seems to take pleasure in this and is far less honorable than in the Anime. *Ookawa's death in the manga is far more grusome, instead of taking a cleaver to the head, half his arm is cut off and then his head is sliced in two by Seishin. *Tomio can be considered the secondary antagonist for the Shiki side of the conflict, with Ozaki as the main one. *Some of the Shiki killed by Ookawa and his men were children so it can be assumed that he was a child murderer. *Both him and his son killed the mother of someone on the opposing side. His son killed Toshio's mother as revenge for Toshio killing Chizuru and Tomio killed Seishin's mother because he believed she was working with the Shiki (despite this being untrue). *Tomio Ookawa was the closest thing in Shiki to a complete Knight Templar character. The Shiki felt remorse for what they did to the humans as did many of the humans during the Shiki holocaust. Ookawa on the other hand saw himself as completely just in every horrible action he did throughout the entire show. *His english voice actor is Robert Bruce Elliott, who is known as the voice actor of Makarov Dreyar from Fairy Tail, Tanaka from Black Butler, Dot Pyxis from Attack on Titan, Basque Grand from Fullmetal Alchemist, and Richard Moore from Case Closed. Gallery Tomio3.png|Tomio after killing his son Tomio Ookawa.png|Tomio enraged Category:Abusers Category:Hatemongers Category:Mass Murderer Category:Old Villains Category:Extremists Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Fanatics Category:Psychopath Category:Brutes Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Xenophobes Category:Parents Category:Sadists Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Male Villains Category:Insecure Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Married Villains Category:The Heavy Category:Torturer Category:Family Murderer Category:Hammerer Category:Delusional Category:Child Murderer Category:Horror Villains Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Hunters Category:Enforcer Category:Barbarian Category:One-Man Army Category:War Criminals Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Disciplinarians Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Mutilators Category:Tragic Villain